New Year With Author Kay And 'Sesuatu'
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Malam 31 Desember adalah malam di mana para mahluk hidup merayakan tahun baru. Tak terkecuali bagi author Kay dan para mahluk halus.  Mau tahu gimana caranya author Kay ngerayain tahun baru bareng mahluk halus alias 'sesuatu?


A,yey! Kay balik lagi di tengah kebinggungan ngelanjutin Love In Uthopia Lake.

Seperti biasa Kay datang dengan membawa fic aneh plus gaje.

o.k langsung aja!

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter ** pasti punya ** Yoshihiro-sama.**

**Genre : Humor **garing, **Horor** ngak serem.

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, abal, membinggungkan, garing, jayus, humor di paksakan, demam 'sesuatu' typo(s).**

**Summary :**

Malam 31 Desember adalah malam di mana para mahluk hidup merayakan tahun baru. Tak terkecuali bagi author Kay dan para mahluk halus.

Mau tahu gimana caranya author Kay ngerayain tahun baru bareng mahluk halus alias 'sesuatu'?

.

.

.

**-Gon-**

Tampak di sore hari yang cerah kali ini, anak berambut hitam itu sedang memancing di sebuah kolam –ehem- bak kamar mandi author (?)

(Audience : Gue jadi curiga sama author)

Tiba-tiba anak bermata coklat itu merasakan kalau pancingnya di tarik oleh sesuatu. Sontak, dengan semanagt 45 anak bernama Gon itu pun menarik pancingnya dan…

JENG JENG

Bukan ikan, tapi sebuah kertas tahan airlah yang ia dapatkan. Tertarik dengan warnanya. Ia pun membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

**To : Gon**

**Undangan Tahun Baru**

**Waktu : Malam ini pukul 22.00-selesai**

**Tempat : Aula Hunter High School**

Matanya langsung berbinar ketika membaca kalimt terakhir di undangan itu.

**Kami juga menyediakan kolam ikan.**

(Audience : Author! Lo aneh banget,sih? Kan lo bias langsung ngasih tu undangan tanpa ngerek-ngerek tu bocah buat mincing di bak kamar mandi lo!}

(Auhthor : Huehehehehehe. Ngak papa, donk. Habis kalo ngak gitu ntar tu undangan ngak berkesan misterius *nyengir)

(Audience : Misterius pitak lo! *nyodorin ulet gemuk )

(Author : HUEEEEE * menjauh dengan radius 54 km dari titik koordinat (?))

**-Killua-Alluka-**

Tampak saat ini anak bersurai putih itu sedang menonton TV dengan wajah kusut. Terlihat juga Alluka di sebelahnya.

"Alluka, apa pabrik choco robo-kun sudah kembali berkerja?" tanya Killua.

"Belum, one-chan." Jawab adiknya sambil menggeleng. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Permisi! Ini saya Kanaria. Saya ingin mengirimkan surat untuk Killua-sama." ucap orang di balik pintu itu.

"Ya,ya. Masuklah!" balas Killua. Kanaria pun masuk dan langsung memberikan sebuah surat.

"Apa itu, onee-chan?" tanya Alluka mendekat dan ikut membaca surat yang ada di tangan Killua.

**To : Killua Zaoldyeck**

**Undangan Tahun Baru**

**Waktu : Mala mini pukul 22.00-selesai**

**Tempat : Aula Hunter High School**

"Ah… aku malas menghadirinya." Ucap Killua.

"Eh! Masih ada tulisn di sini, onee-chan!" tunjuk Alluka di pojok bawah kanan belakang kertas itu.

**(Kami juga menyiapkan choco robo-kun sebagai cemilan dan mengundang Gon, loh!)**

Mata Killua langsung berbinar seperti seekor kucing yang melihat ikan EITS! Bukannya Killua takut ikan, ya?/plak plak plak

"Kanaria, apa tidak ada surat untukku?" tanya Alluka.

"Tidak ada, Alluka-sama" jawab Kanari. Alluka langsung merengut.

-Di kamar author-

? : "AUTHOR-CHAN!" (membuka –ehem- mengebom pintu kamar author)

Author : (mata terbelalak) "A-Alluka-chan. Kok kasar gitu?"

Alluka : (nyekek author) "Kok aku ngak di undang,sih?"

Author : (nyodorin undangan ke Alluka)

Alluka : (pergi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata plus tanpa uang ganti rugi pintu kamar author yang udah ancur lebur)

-**Kurapika Kuruta-**

Tampak saat ini pacar author itu/plak –ralat itu- laki-laki berparaskan cantik itu sedang bersantai di beranda rumahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan menggangunya dan membuat satu-satunya sisa suku Kuruta itu berjalan kearah pintu. Ia merasa heran karena tak mendapati siapa-siapa si balik pintunya. Hanya sebuah undangan yang menarik perhatiannya.

**To : Kurapika Kuruta (my honey)**

**Undangan Tahun Baru**

**Waktu : Malm ini pukul 22.00-selesai**

**Tempat : Aula Hunter High School**

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya karna binggung dengan surat cinta-eh! Maksudnya surat undangan membinggungkan di tangannya. Namun yang membuatnya binggung adalah siapa pengirim surat yang membinggungkan itu? Dan semuanya makin membinggungkan ketika author yang lagi binggung membuat audience binggung, Yoshihiro-sama binggung, chara binggung, readers binggung. Duh….. kok malah author yang binggung, sih? *author di lemparin ember ama orang-orang binggung.

**-Leorio-**

Tampak saat ini laki-laki berperawakan di atas dewasa itu sedang asik ngeceng di sebuah taman.

(Audience : Di atas dewasa? Tua, donk? *author di hajar Leorio FC)

Tiba-tiba muncul seorng gadis semanis Kurapika dan author –dalm mimpi maksudnya- yang duduk di sebelahnya.

(Audience : Yaiyalah dalam mimpi. Masa' Kurapika yang cuantik di samain ama author yang tingginya cuman-HUMP! *mulut audience di sumpelin kaos kaki ama author

Author : OI! Jangan buka-buka aib orang napa? Mentang-mentang gue ngak bakalan bisa tinggi gitu.)

"Sendirian mba?" tanya Leorio pada gadis yang menutupi wajah dengan rambutnya yang hitam. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan sebuah undangan. Baru saja Leorio hendak mengembalikannya tapi sang gadis sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Penasaran, Leoriopun membacanya.

**To : Leorio**

**Undangan Tahun Baru**

**Waktu : Malm ini pukul 22.00-selesai**

**Tempat : Aula Hunter High School**

"A-Aula HHS (Hunter High School)?" jedanya. "i-Itukan tempat angker"

Namun, bukan author Kay namanya kalo ngak bisa bikin Leorio berbinar.

**Kami juga mengundang cewek-cewk cantik,loh. Seperti Kurapika. Walaupun kami sendiri tidak tahu gendernya.**

*Author di cekek Kurapika.

**-Kuroro Lusifer-**

"KYAAA….. GEN EI RYODAN!" teriak seseorang histeris dan membuat orang-orang di pasar ikan tersebut lari-lari dengan hebohnya. *Author sweatdrop.

"Nah. Sekarang bawa ikan gembung dan teri itu kesana!" intruksi seorang pemuda handsome yang selalu membuat author blushing/plak.

"BAIK DANCHOU!" jawab seorang berwajah samurai dengansemangat 45. Mata onixnya langsung tertuju pada sebuah papan tantangan yang di tujukan padanya.

**To : Kuroro Lusifer**

**Kau laki-laki? Suer kamu laki-laki? Ah masa sih kamu laki-laki? Kalo kamu memang laki-laki, buktikanlah dengan menghadiri:**

**Undangan Tahun Baru**

**Waktu : Malm ini pukul 22.00-selesai**

**Tempat : Aula Hunter High School**

**Kami juga mengundang si manis jembatan Kukar. Eh salah. Maksudnya si manis Kurapika.**

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya. *Author di lemparin tomat (OI! Jangan bikin orang binggung lagi, deh!)

**Setelah itu**

**.**

**.**

-pintu gerbang Hunter High School-

**-Gon-Killua-**

Tampak saat ini 2 bocah itu sedang menatap sesuatu.

(Killua : Apa maksud lo mbilangin gue bocah? Lo sendiri aja bocah,.

Author : O… tidak bisa! Umur gue lebih tua pada lo.

Killua : Emang lu tau berapa umur gue?

Author : Engak *nyengir kuda

Killua : Dasar bocah. 14 taon aja belagu.

Author : Apa bilang? *dan terjadilan perang antara Kay VS Killua

Audience : SATPAM! *satpam datang dan ngegeret author kembali ke alamnya)

**AULA HHS 300M DARI SINI**

Itulah yang mereka baca.

"Buset! Ke aula aja sejauh ini?" ucap Killua tak percaya.

"Jadi?" tanya Gon.

"Kita tetap akan berangkat walau sejauh apa pun!" balas Killua dengan semangat fan berat chocorobo-kun. Dan mereka pun masuk kedalam pekarangan HHS yang gelap itu.

**-Alluka-Kurapika-Leorio-Kuroro-**

"AH! Onee-chan ini gimana,sih? Masa aku di tinggal!" protes Alluka yang baru sampai di gerbang HHS.

"Komban wa!" sapa seseorang. Alluka pun menoleh.

"Kau, Alluka adiknya Killua,ya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Iya. Dan kalian temannya onee-chan kan! Kurapika dan Ryuriu" ucap Alluka ceria.

"Ya" balas Kurapika. Sedang Leorio hanya sweatdrop 'Adek kakak sama aja!' batinnya.

"KYAAA! KURAPIKA-CHAN! LAMA NGAK KETEMU!" ucap seseorang berjubah nyentrik memeluk Kurapika dan membuat author meliriknya dengan tajam.

"HYA! NGAPAIN LO DI SINI!" balas Kurapika melempar orang itu hingga 500 M dan membuat author jingkrak-jingkrak sangking senangnya. *Author di death glara ama Kuropika FC

"Ya mau nemuin Kurapika ayang…" ucap cowok itu A.K.A Kuroro genit dan dan tamparan bolak-balik dari author langsung mendapat pukulan dari Kurapika yang di rebutnya dari Maha Zaoldyeck. Alhasil maha pun jatuh tergulimg-guling dengan lebay mode : on.

(Maha Zaoldyeck :Oh! Dasar author piiiiiiiiiiiiiip = cacian buat author)

4 mahluk aneh itu pun berdebat. Tiba-tiba lampu di gerbang itu mati dan terdengar suara miss Kunti yang lagi ngerep. Tapi sayang suaranya tak mirip seperti eminem. Hal itu malah membuat Kuroro teriak heboh dan berlari masuk pekarangan HHS (Hunter High School) dan langsung spontan di ikuti Kurapika, Leorio, dan Alluka.

**-Gon- **

"Ah….. tempat ini hutan atau perkarangan sekolah,sih?" kesal Gon. "Dan lagi kenapa gelap sekali?". Karna gelap tidak sengaja jidat Gon yang selebar lapangan bola bertubrukan dengan jidat selebar lapangan pesawat terbang *author di telen Gon FC.

"ALAMAK! MISS KUNTI!" teriak 'sesuatu' di depan Gon gaje.

BLETAK

Sebuah pukulan dari Gon mendarat tepat di kepala 'sesuatu' itu.

"Kau ini! Kau itu yang miss Kunti. Seharusnya aku yang berteriak dan lari!" protes Gon. "Baik kita ulangi. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku Gon." Ucap Gon seperti biasa polos. Sedang si miss Kunti hanya mengangguk sweatdrop.

"Baik. Aku mulai. ALAMAK! MISS KUNTI!" teriak Gon gaje plus lebay dan langsung lari. Sedang si miss Kunti masih sweatdrop di tempat.

**-Killua-**

"Hn… napa,ya? Kok perasaanku ngak enak." Ucap killua merinding sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara motor mendekat. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Kata-katanya tercegat di tenggorokan. Kakinya tersa terpaku di tanah. Wajahnya pun memucat. Juga sweatdrop akut ketika melihat sedang mengonceng Mrs. Pocong A.K.A suster ngesot. 2 mahluk itu pun lalu menghentikan motornya tepat di depan Killua.

"KENAPA? NGAK PERNAH LIAT HANTU PACARAN MALAM TAHUN BARU?" bentak 'sesuatu' itu pada Killua.

"Go-gomen. Aku menggangu, ya?" ucap Killua seraya menurunkan skateboardnya. Ia menaiki benda beroda itu dan segera pergi masih dengan banyak sweatdrop.

**-Kurapika-**

Tampak saat ini cowok author *di hajar massa* sedang berjalan sendirian di dalam gelap.

"Cih, sial! Gara-gara orang aneh tadi (Kuroro) aku jadi kebawa emosi dan ikut lari."keluhnya. "Ini hutan atau sekolah, sih?" ia pun terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Leorio?" tebaknya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat.

"Mba, boleh minta nomor sepatunya ngak?" tanya 'sesuatu' itu yang ternyata Mr. genderuo.

BWUUUUUNGGGGG…

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'MBA'? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAHU!" ucap Kurapika emosi seraya memukul 'sesuatu' itu hingga tak terlihat dan menghilang seperti bintang. TIIING.

**-Kuroro-**

Terliahat seseorang berjubah nyentrik berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menghamburkan matanya/plak menghamburkan pandangannya.

"Kurapika!" teriaknya "Kau dimana… dimana… dimana? Ku harus mencari kemana?" ucapnya dengan menjiplak lagu Ayu Ting Ting yang judulnya Alamat Palsu. Usut punya usut. Ternyata selain fan fanatik Kurapika. Ia juga termasuk Ayu Ting Ting Lovers. Ngak kebayang,deh. Seoarang ketua mafia yang sadis tiap hari ndengerin lagu dangdut dan berebut tiket Ayu Ting Ting serta berada di barisan terdepan di barisan Ayu Ting Ting Lovers. Dan katanya juga, nih. Dia juga suka film-film sinetron seperti Cinta Fitri dan Putri Yang Di Tukar. Kenapa author bisa tahu? Yaiyalah. Wong kalo nonton pasti numpang di rumah author. Kenapa numpang? Yaiyalah. Emang ada tv di markas Gen Ei Ryodan ada tv? Wong penerangan aja pake lilin hasil curian. *author di eksekusi Gen Ei Ryodan gara-gara ngebuaka-buka aib orang.

Back to story. Kuroro terus menyanyikan lagu itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan jubahnya di tarik sesuatu. Wajahnya pun seketika pucat.

"Saya liat abang punya penyakit cinta. Sini, mau ngak saya sembuhin?" tanya sesuatu itu genit seraya mengedipkan mata pada Kuroro.

"BAPAKEEEE…. SUSTER CINTA! Eh-salah… SUSTER NGESOT!" teriak Kuroro gaje, lebay, alay mode :on-nya nauzubilah menjijikan.

**-Alluka-Leorio-**

"Leorio. Jawab pertanyaanku! Kiata di mana?" tanya Alluka polos.

"Jelas-jelasnya kita di perkarangan HHS."

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa ini hutan?"

"Bukan. Ini perkarangan HHS."

"Perkarangan yang aneh. Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kepala sekolah ini?"

"Netero." Ucap Leorio mulai emosi. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya pucat ketika melihat sekumpulan 'sesuatu' merayakan tahu baru.

"Hey kalian. Di mana aula HHS?" tanya Alluka. Salah satu dari mereka pun menujuk ke arah utara.

"Arigatou!" ucap Alluaka senang. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah yang di tunjuk tetap dengan Leorio yang pucat.

"Tadi itu mengerikan sekali." Ucap Leorio.

"Jangan menghina! Itu sama saja menghinaku." Balas Alluka di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kami serumpun?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?", Alluka diam. Ia berhenti berjalan. Leorio yang heran membalik tubuh Alluka. Tiba-tiba ia tepar seketika melihat wajah Alluka yang malah mirip 'sesuatu'.

"Aku ingin cepat ke HHS" gumam Leorio.

-Di aula HHS-

Tampak saat ini aula HHS telah penuh dengan para undangan. Baik itu manusia mau pun 'sesuatu' yang menyamar sebagai manusia.

"Hahahaha. Lama tidak bertemu." Tawa khas Hisoka. Tiba-tiba seseorang menawari Hisoka lemper (?).

"ALAMAK! GUE PALING TAKUT SAMA BADUT!" teriak Hisoka gaje. *author, audience sweatdrop.

"OII! Nyadar, donk!" protes author Kay yang langsung mendapat super kick dari Hisoka beserta fansnya.

Beralih pada seorang anggota Ryodan terdingin. Tampak saat ini, gadis bermata emas itu hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kalau kimononya di tarik 'sesuatu'.

"Onee-chan! Bagi duitnya donk!" ucap seorang anak kecil –ehem- tuyul polos pada Machi. Mach menggeleng. Kemudian datang seorang tuyul lagi meminta padanya. Machi terus menggleng. Tuyul-tuyul itu pun kembali berdatangan. Machi mulai emosi, dan

BU BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK.

Gadis berambut berantakan itu memukuli satu-satu anak tuyulitu, dan terjadilah pemecah rekor nagis dengan peserta terbanyak.

"Machi-chan! Jangan bikin anak kecil nangis, donk! Kan kay ngak punya permen buat diamkan." Protes author Kay.

BLETAK

"HUEEE…" Kay ikut menangis dan terjadilah air mata buaya massal (?)

Greeekkk…..

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang bovcah berbaju hijau masuk dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau kenapa Gon?" tanya Giing. Baru saja Gon hendak menjawab, pintu terbuka lagi. Menyita perhatian orang-orang yang ada di aula itu.

Kali ini tampak Killua masuk dengan sweatdrop akut.

Greekkk….

Pintu terbuka lagi. Tampak seorang Danchou Gen Ei Ryodan memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah pucat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAU HARUS MELIHAT TAMPANGMU SAAT INI DANCHOU!" tawa Nobunaga di ikuti Ryodan yang lain. Namun mereka langsung diam –plus alm Ubo dan Paku- melihat death glare dari sang Danchou.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka agak kasar. Tampak Alluka dengan ekspresi mengerikannya masuk denga menarik Leorio. Semua diam. Alluka kembali pada dirinya.

"Ah, Komban wa minna-san!" ucap Alluka polos.

BRUAAKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat kasar. tampak kurapika di baliknya yang sedang emosi. Dengan mencincingkan lengan baju ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sungguh, ide gila siapa ini?" tanya kurapika emosi. Sedang Kay terlihat bersembunyi di belakang Yoshihiro-sama.

"Tentu saja ide gila author untuk mengerjai kita." Ucap Alluka.

"Apa? Kay, jadi kau berulah lagi?" ucap Killua emosi.

"Eh? Engak, kok!" elak Kay sedikit muncul dari balik Yoshihiro-sama.

"ya, begitulah. Dia yang mengundang kami untuk mengerjai kalian." Ucap Mr. pocong yang tadi membentak Killua. Killua yang hendak mencincang Kay pun langsung seatdrop dan tak jadi melaksanakan niatnya.

"Baik! Dari pada berantem mending kita saksikan video berikut ini!" ajak Kay semangat keluar dari persembunyian. Lampu di cahaya proyektor menghiasi dinding.

Kuroro : "loh?"

Kurapika : "Video itu…"

Leorio : "…" (cengo)

Gon : "Itu kan…."

"VIDEO PERJALANAN GON DKK MENUJU AULA HHS! " teriak Kay semangat 45.

"A-apa?" kata Kuroro.

"Loh?" kata Leorio.

"Kau.." geram Kurapika.

"Ja-jangan!" ucap Gon.

"Author!" protes Killua.

"Menarik, ya. Onee-chan!" ucap Alluka.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AYO KITA KEROYOK AUTHOR BARENG-BARENG!" ajak Kurapika hendak menhajar author Kay.

"Eitssss! Chotto matte!" ucap Kay.

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang kau mau menunda kematianmu?"

"Ngak kok! Kay cuman mau bilang HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!"

"Itu aja?"

"iya."

"Nah. Ayo kita hajar author!"

"Hueeeee…."

PLAK

PLAK

BLETAK

BRUK

NYEK

MEONG (?)

"SEKALI LAGI HAPPY NEW YEAR!" teriak kay dan langsung di tarik ke pertempuran dan kebulan asap (?)

Alluka : "Review!" ^^


End file.
